Obsession (Hunhan)
by runkoo
Summary: luhan namja penguasa disekolahnya. sikapnya kasar dengan siapapun ia selalu melakukan seenaknya. dan sehun namja pindahan dari jepang selalu menjadi korban kekerasan dengan luhan . ia tidak pernah melawan luhan. karna ia punya maksud tertentu.


**Author : runkoo  
rate : M**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**No children! **

**.**

**.**

**.**

Luhan berjalan dengan angkuhnya di tengah koridor dan siswa yang berada di tengah tengah lansung kepinggir memberi jalan seorang xi luhan. penguasa sekolah itu.

Namun tiba tiba ada seorang namja tinggi menabrak kencang luhan dengan tidak sengaja "ah mianhe.."namja tinggi itu membungkukkaan badannya dan mencoba pergi dari situ namun luhan menarik seragamnya "MAU KEMANA!"bentaknya

Murid murid yang lainnya mulai takut luhan akan marah lagi. dan namja tinggi itu dengan santainya membalikkan badannya dan berhadapan dengan luhan "waeyo? Aku kan sudah minta maaf"

"MAAF KATAMU YA?"luhan berujar seram. Luhan menoleh ke kanan ke kiri mencari bahan untuk lampiasannya. Dia melihat murid yeoja menggenggam minuman coffe. Lansung saja dia rampas dari tangan yeoja itu dan lansung menyiram ke wajah namja tinggi itu yang diketahui bernama sehun

"ENAK YA! HANYA MEMINTA MAAF SAJA? HAHA. KAU SENGAJA KAN MENABRAKKU? CIH.. NAMJA PINDAHAN INI SELALU MENCARI MASALAH"

Oh bagus,sehun mengumpat dalam hatinya disiram coffe panas itu diwajahnya. Dia mengelap wajahnya kasar dan memandang namja dihadapannya. "sekarang kau mau aku bagaimana?"tanyanya melemah walaupun dihatinya sudah meluap

"MINTA MAAF DENGANKU SAMBIL BERLUTUT DIHADAPANKU"perintahnya sambil melipat kedua tangannya di dada

Sehun menghembuskan nafasnya berat. Untuk saat ini. untuk hari ini. untuk kali ini.. sehun akan mengalah. Tapi tidak untuk keesokan harinya jika dia sudah berlaku kasar dengan luhan. sehun hari ini harus bersabar demi rencananya.

Sehun mulai berlutut dihadapan luhan "aku minta maaf"ucapnya pelan

"WHT? AKU TIDAK DENGAR! NAMJA KAH SELEMAH INI SUARANYA?"luhan membentak lagi

Sehun menghembuskan nafasnya kasar "AKU MINTA MAAF"

Luhan menyermikkan bibirnya. "okay.. maaf mu diterima. Sana"luhan menendang bahu sehun kasar sehingga sehun hampir terjungklang kebelakang jika berat badannya tidak ditumpu dengan kedua tangannya

'_hhh luhan… kau kira aku lemah'_

….

Sehun melangkahkan kakinya menaikki tangga keatas atap namun matanya terhenti ketika dia melihat luhan sedang mencumbui seorang wanita dengan ganas. Pemandangan ini bukan sekali tapi untuk sekian kalinya dia melihat luhan mencumbui wanita yang berbeda

Tapi sehun tidak memperdulikan itu. dia terus berjalan menaiki tangga. Dan luhan tersadar dengan derap kaki itu . iya melepaskan cumbuan dari wanitanya.

Luhan menolehkan kepalanya mencari orang yang mengangganggu aktivitasnya "KAU LAGI.. SELALU SAJA YA KAU MENGANGGUKU"

Sehun hanya melirik luhan biasa "aku? tidak menganggumu.. hanya saja ketika aku lewat memang kau selalu ada mencumbu wanita.. apakah aku salah?"

Luhan mendekati sehun "anak pindahan berani melawan ya? "dia meremas ujung kerah sehun dan lansung menumbuknya kesal wajah luhan

Yeoja itu yang pakaiannya yang sudah acak acakkan mulai ketakutan "oppa! Sudah berhenti. Biarkan saja"cegah yeoja itu

Luhan melepas cengkraman dari kerah sehun "jangan membuat masalah lagi denganku. dan kau akan tau akibatnya"tegasnya menatap tajam sehun yang merintih kesakitan

Luhan lansung menarik tangan yeoja itu pergi dari sana

Setelah luhan pergi dari sana sehun hanya tersenyum masam "ya lakukanlah sebisa mu untuk membuat ku membenci. Jika seperti itu. aku semakin bergairah untuk menyiksamu hhh"

…..

Oh sehun adalah namja pindahan dari jepang. Sudah sebulan ia bersekolah ditempat barunya. Ia begitu dingin dengan orang orang disekitarnya dia tidak terlalu suka bersosialisasi dengan teman temannya . menurutnya sangat membosankan. Tapi 1 yang membuatnya tertarik disekolah itu. yaitu luhan. namja yang terkenal penguasa sekolah itu.

saat pertama bertemu luhan. luhan melemparnya dengan tepung, telor, dan minuman makanan sisa ia lempar kewajah sehun. sehun saat itu sudah sangat kesal dengan luhan. namun satu hal yang membuat dirinya tidak melawan luhan. ia tertarik dengan wajah luhan yang manis dan sifatnya yang menjengkalkan seperti itu.

sehun mulai mencari tau tentang luhan. dari keluarga, teman, dan tempat yang sering disinggahi luhan ia tau semua. bahkan diam diam dia mengambil gambar luhan. saat ketika ia sedang tertangkap basah sedang bercumbu dengan wanita, melecehkan wanita, melakukan kelakuan kasar dengan siswa siswa, termasuk dia adalah korban dari luhan yang selalu dipukuli. Tapi sehun senang akan itu.. karna semakin ia membenci luhan. semakin juga hasratnya ingin terus mengetahui luhan sampai mana dia berani melakukan itu

.

.

.

.

.

"YAAAKK! SEHUN! KAU MAU BAWA AKU KEMANAAA! HENTIKAN MOBILMU!"luhan terus menggerakkan tangan sehun yang sedang menyetir. Namun sehun lansung menambah kecepatan maksimal

"KAU MAU APA SIH SEHUN! KAU GILA HAH! HENTIKAANN MOBILMU!"luhan terus menggoyangkan badan sehun yang semakin gila melaju cepat.

"KAU INGIN MATI HAH OH SEHUN!"luhan sangat cemas melihat Sehun menyetir seperti orang kesetanan.

Sehun hanya menyermikkan bibirnya "kita akan mati bersama bagaimana? "sehun menambahkan kecepatan full dan membuat luhan terbalak kaget

"SEHUN KAU GILAA! HENTIKAN! AKU MASIH INGIN HIDUPP! YAAAAAA!"dia terus menganggu sehun yang sedang menyetir

Sehun tidak memperdulikan ocehan luhan dia masih fokus menyetir dengan kecepatan extra

Luhan jantungnya sudah berdegup kencang dia sudah mulai ketakutan melihat sehun semakin menggila "SEHUN KUMOHON! HENTIKAN. APA MAUMU? AKU AKAN BERIKAN SEMUA DUITKU UNTUKMU.. TOLONG HENTIKAN SEHUN. AKU JANJI AKAN MEMBERIKAN MU UANG. "

"kau pikir aku miskin?"balasnya tampa mengalihkan padangannya

Luhan semakin cemas "SEHUN AKU MOHON HENTIKAN.. SEBENERNYA APA YANG KAU MAU.. HENTIKAN INI! "

Sehun tersenyum menyeramkan "bagaimana jika aku menginginkan tubuhmu"

"MWOYAAA? KAU GILA HA! AKU MASIH NORMAL IDIOT"

Sehun tersenyum licik "baiklah jika ingin mati bersama"sehun dengan mendadak membelokkan arahnya sehinngga luhan terpental ke kaca kejendala.

"SEHUN KAU JANGAN GILAAA BERBUAT SEPERTII INI!"pekik luhan sudah mulai geram dengan sehun

Sehun mengabaikan umpatan luhan dan terus menyetir dengan melaju cepat. Luhan melihat kearah depan ada sebuah truk besar dan sehun tidak menghindarinya. Luhan membelakkan matanya "SEHUN! ITU TRUKK ! "pekik luhan mulai menggerakkan tangan sehun

"kau kan ingin kita mati bersama bukan? Biarkan saja"sehun berujar sambil tertawa

Luhan jantungnya ingin meledak melihat truk itu sudah mulai dekat dengan mobil sehun ."OKE OKE OKEEE! AKU MENYERAHKAN TUBUHKU! "

Tepat saat truk itu hampir menabrak mobil sehun. sehun dengan sigap membelokkan setirannya kesamping dan melesat kepinggir jalan

suinggg

luhan sudah keringet dingin didalam mobil itu dia pikir dia akan mati saat itu juga.

Sehun melihat wajah luhan terlihat gemetaran dia tertawa lepas "hahaha… oh baru kali ini. aku melihat xi luhan dengan wajah seperti anjing yang tenggelam di kolam air. Huuu manisnya"sehun mencolek dagu luhan dan luhan lansung menepis tangan sehun

"KAU IDIOT!"pekiknya dengan masih menetralkan jantungnya

"ya aku suka kata kata itu hahaha"sehun melepas seatbelt nya dan mulai mendekatkan tubuhnya kearah luhan.

Luhan mulai jaga jaga "MAU APA KAU! KAU SUDAH SINTING OH SEHUN! AKU MAU KELUARRRR!"

"disaat seperti ini.. kau masih begitu jutek ya rupanya. Kau tidak tau aku akan melakukan apa denganmu"sehun mengeluarkan pisau dari jaketnya dan mulai mendekatkan kearah leher luhan. luhan lansung terdiam seribu kata

"kau sudah janji yaaa.. akan menyerahkan tubuhmu. Janji adalah utang. Kau harus membayar janji mu sayang."sehun mulai menjilat bibir luhan dengan pisau masih dileher luhan. sekali luhan bergerak. Pisau itu akan menyayat leher mulus luhan. luhan mati matian menahan nafasnya takut

Sekarang ini luhan tidak terlihat lagi seperti penguasa disekolahnya. Dia bahkan terlihat seperti anjing kecil yang kehujanan yang tersesat di jalanan.

Sebelah tangan sehun mengambil sebuah borgol disaku jaketnya. Dia mengigit pegangan pisau itu dan mulai memborgol kedua tangan luhan. sehun memasukkan kembali pisau itu ke bungkus pisau . dan memasukkan kembali kedalam sakunya.

"jika kau kabur.. aku bisa membunuhmu luhan. memangnya aku takut denganmu? selama ini aku hanya pura pura lemah, seperti orang bodoh yang mau saja mendengarkan perintahmu. Semakin kau marah denganku, memukuli ku. semakin juga hasratku untuk membalaskan dendam denganmu sayang. Aku ini 2 face.. apakah kau terbohongi wajahku yang sok lugu ini?"sehun berucap sambil menyermikkan bibirnya

"kenapa! kenapa aku ha! jika kau tidak suka aku perlakukan seperti itu. seharusnya kau tidak membuat gara gara denganku terus"

"aku sengaja…"

"KENAPAA! "

"karna aku menyukaimu"

"kau sakit sehun! aku ini tidak gay! "

"aku yang akan membuatmu gay.."

"MENJIJIKAN , cuih"luhan lansung meludah diwajah sehun. sehun tersenyum masam dan mengelap wajahnya dengan tisu .

"sifatnya tak pernah berubah ya. haha"sehun lansung mencengkram kedua pipi luhan kencang "kau jangan bermain main denganku. aku bahkan bisa lebih dari yang kau perlakukan.."

"KAU KIRA AKU TAKUt!"tantang luhan dengan mendelikkan matanya tajam

"OH MENATANG YA?"

.

.

.

Sehun memasang handycamnya disamping ranjangnya.

"EMMHHHH EMMMHHH MPHHTTTTTTTT"pekik luhan tertahan karna sebuah gag ball yang menyumpal mulutnya sehingga dia tidak bisa berbicara.

Sehun yang sudah bertelanjang dada mendekati luhan yang sudah full naked dengan kedua tangannya yang dirantai disisi samping tempat tidur. sehun tersenyum menyeringgai"kenapa hem? Kau ngomong apa sayang"sehun mengelus pipi luhan. dan luhan terus menggelengkan kepalanya sambil mendelikkan matanya tajam .

Sehun mulai merangkak diatas tubuh luhan. dia memperhatikan lekuk tubuh luhan yang begitu sempurna. Kulitnya yang putih mulus , nipplenya yang bewarna pink. Sehun tidak sia sia menyukai luhan dan sekarang dia bisa merasakan tubuh luhan.

Sehun menyentuh tubuh luhan dengan 1 jarinya dari lehernya turun menuju nipplenya dan turun keperut datarnya. Badan luhan sudah menggelijang kegelia'an.

"kau tau hem?"bisik sehun di kuping luhan dengan mengemut kupingnya "kau ini terlalu manis. tidak pantas mempunyai sifat buruk seperti ini"

Luhan mulai menggerakkan lagi kepalanya

"wajahmu cantik.. tak pantas menjadi namja straight"sehun memainkan nipplenya lembut

"mmpphhhh emmmhh!"luhan masih terus berusaha bergumam dengan mulut yan masih tersumpal gagball

Sehun tersenyum melihat luhan. terlihat manis jika luhan dengan memohon seperti ini. sehun membuka gag ball itu dari mulut luhan.

"HAHHH HAHHH HAHH! KEPARAT KAU SEHUN! LEPASKAN AKU! KAU AKAN TAU AKIBATNYA SETELAH INI."gertak luhan dengan suara lengkingannya

"ohyaa? Ah aku takut mendengarnya.. hahahaha"sehun lansung mencium paksa luhan . luhan mati matian menolak ciuma sehun . dia terus menggelengkan kepalanya dan sehun menahan kepala luhan agar tidak bergerak.

"mppht"luhan berusaha mungkin menggerakkan kepalanya yang ditahan dengan sehun. bibirnya terus dicium brutal sehun. tak ada kelembutan sekalipun. Ia sudah dikuasai nafsu.

Sehun terus mencium nafsu bibir luhan dengan menggerakkan kepalanya mengganti posisi ciumannya. "mmh"lengguhan nikmat dari bibir sehun dengan terus melumat bibir luhan.

Sehun melepaskan tautan bibirnya. Dan beralih mencumbui leher mulus luhan. badan luhan masih terus bergerak gelisah

"SEHUN CUKUP!"pekiknya dengan menggerakkan badannya

Tapi sehun lansung menahan bahu luhan agar tidak bergerak. Sehun masih terus mengemut leher luhan dengan kencang sehingga luhan mengerang .

"enh SEHUN KUBILANG BERHENTI!"bentaknya lagi. sehun berhenti mencumbui leher luhan. dia lansung memasangkan gagball kembali di mulut luhan, agar luhan tidak terus berkicau yang membuat sehun tidak berkonsentrasi menikmati tubuh luhan.

Sehun kembali menghisap leher luhan dan kedua tangannya meraba raba nipple luhan sesekali iya elus elus nipplenya sehingga luhan badannya bergerak kegelian.

"mmpphtt mmmphh!"pekik luhan yang tertahan karna sumpelan gagball itu.

Setelah puas sehun menandai leher luhan bibir turun mengecupi dada luhan. ia menjilat dada luhan . perlahan lidahnya turun menjilat kedaerah nipple luhan. ia mengecupi sesekali putting nipple luhan. dan mulai mengemut nipple luhan dengan lembut.

"EMHHHH MMHH!"luhan kembali bergerak gerak gelisah. Luhan hampir ingin menangis sehun memperlakukan itu padanya. Tak pernah seumur hidupnya dia diperlakukan seperti ini. luhan berjanji setelah ini dia akan membunuh sehun dan memutilasi badan sehun.

Sehun semakin menghisap nipple luhan dengan penuh nafsu, semakin luhan menggerakkan badannya hisapannya semakin begitu kuat bahkan sambil mengigit nipplenya kencang "mmhh"sehun mendesah pelan dengan kedua tangannya yang mulai meremas junior luhan

Luhan semakin tidak bisa diam. Kepalanya bergerak ke kanan kekiri. Dan terus menarik narik tangannya yang terbogol . terlihat jelas lengan luhan sudah mulai memerah karna terlalu sering ia tarik tarik.

Puas mencicipi nipple luhan. sehun melebarkan kedua kaki luhan dengan paksa. Ketiga jarinya ia emut terdahulu. Setelah itu dia lansung memasukkan 3 jari sekaligus ke dalam hole luhan. sehingga luhan menjerit tertahan dan melengkungkan tubuhnya karna merasakan suatu benda meyoyak lubang luhan dengan brutal. Luhan tidak bisa mendeskripsikan rasa sakit di lubangnya.

Sehun menyermikkan bibirnya melihat luhan sepertinya sangat kesakitan . sehun semakin dalam memasukkan 3 jarinya . dengan perlahan ia memaju mundurkan jarinya dan meremas junior luhan. luhan semakin bergerak gerak dan menggelengkapan kepalanya sambil mengigit kencang gagball sehingga salivanya keluar mengalir ke dagunya"MMPPTTTTTTT!"pekiknya tertahan .

Sehun dengan cepat meng in out ketiga jari nya di lubang luhan . sehun mulai merangkak dibadan luhan dengan jari yang masih didalam lubang luhan. sehun tersenyum memandangi wajah luhan yang memerah kesakitan. Sehun menurunkan gagball yang berada dimulut luhan.

"BRENGSEK! KELUARKAN TANGANMU! Akhhhh"luhan berteriak lagi ketika tangan sehun menumbuk keras hole luhan.

"menolakku. Sama saja kau ingin aku berbuat kasar denganmu."sehun menjilat saliva luhan yang mengalir di dagunya.

"aakhhh aahhh berhenti sehun! kumohon"

Sehun tidak mengubris teriakan luhan. dia memegang rahang luhan dan lansung mencium bibir luhan dengan masih memaju mundurkan ketiga jarinya.

"mphhtt"luhan dengan sekuat tenaganya menolak ciuman sehun. tapi apa daya. Kekuatan sehun lebih besar darinya. Luhan hanya bisa pasrah .

Sehun semakin gencar melumat bibir luhan karna luhan sudah tidak lagi bergerak gerak . sehun sesekali mengganti posisi ciumannya dan terus melumat kasar bibir luhan.

Setelah sudah puas menciumi bibir luhan. sehun melapas pangutannya dengan perlahan sehingga benang salivanya membentang panjang dan lansung terputus.

"hentikan ini"ucap luhan mulai melemah. Dengan wajah sendunya.

Sehun tersenyum menyeringgai"berhenti tidak ya.. sayangnya aku masih belum puas. "sehun meng in out kasar jarinya. Sehingga luhan mengerang kesakitan lagi. dan sehun suka itu.

Sehun men zig zag kan ketiga jarinya untuk melebarkan lubang luhan "kita bermain ke intinya ya.. "

"ANDWAE! KUMOHON SEHUN. AKU JANJI TIDAK AKAN MELAKUKAN KEKASARAN LAGI DENGAN MU. AKU JANJI. AKU BERBUAT BAIK DENGANMU SEHUN. JANGAN LAKUKAN KUMOHON"ucap luhan dengan keras dan mulai keringet dingin melihat sehun mulai menurunkan celana boxernya dan hanya menyisakan underwearnya

"bagaimana yaa? aku sudah terlanjur menegang.. nikmatin saja xi luhan. "sehun mulai tertawa meremehkan dan membuka underwearnya dan terlihatlah junior sehun yang mengancung.

"kumohoonn sehun! jangan lakukann.."

Sehun tidak mengubris teriakan luhan yang meminta dihentikan. Ia mengarahkan juniornya di lubang luhan yang sudah terlihat begitu merah karna ketiga jarinya. Sehun dengan basa basi menggesek gesekan juniornya di lubang luhan dan luhan sudah berteriak sambil ingin menangis memohon mohon jangan memasukkan junior sehun ke lubangnya. Dan lansung saja sehun memasukkan paksa kedalam hole luhan dengan penuh penekanan tampa ada kelembutan sama sekali. luhan lansung berteriak kencang dan menggerakkan badannya lagi

"hey tenang saja.. kau akan akan menikmatinya luhan. "ucap sehun dengan terus memasukkan juniornya sampai masuk semua

"ARGHHHHHH IDIOT! SAKITTT BODOHH.. KELUARKAAAANNN!"pekik luhan dengan air mata yang mulai keluar dari kedua matanya. Dan wajahnya begitu memerah padam merasakan rasa sakit yang begitu perih.

Sehun tersenyum menyeringgai . ia mulai memaju mundurkan juniornya dengan meremas junior luhan. luhan semakin menggelijang. "BRENGSEK. KEPARAT KAU BODOH.. AKU BERJANJI SETELAH INI AKAN MEMBUNUH MU DENGAN TANGANKU SENDI-AAKHHHH AHH AHHH"luhan berteriak kesakitan sehun menumbuk prosatnya begitu kasar .

"ah aku takut mendengarnya.. bagaimana jika aku duluan yang membunuhmu setelah memperkosamu sampai berpuluh puluh ronde. Hahaha "sehun tertawa setan dan terus menumbuk brutal hole luhan.

Luhan meremas seprai dengan kencang menahan rasa sakit di holenya. Air matanya mengalir terus di pipinya. Luhan tidak kuat menahan rasa sakit diholenya. Sehun benar benar kasar melakukannya .

"aakhh ku—mohon. Hentikaan hiks"ucapnya sambil menangis pecah. tangannnya semakin menarik narik tangannya yang dirantai terlihat jelas guratan merah dilengan luhan

Sehun mendesah nikmat meng in out juniornya dengan cepat "ahh ahh kau nikmat luhan"tangan sehun memegang pinggang luhan dengan kedua tangannyadan terus menggenjot juniornya dengan cepat dan terdengar suara decitan ranjangnya berirama sehun mengin out

Luhan semakin menangis dan menggerakkan kepalanya ke kanan ke kiri "sehun berhentii! Sakitt"ucapnya disertai isak tangisnya.

Sehun melihat wajah luhan yang menangis. Dia tertawa lepas. "oh oh… baru kali ini melihat xi luhan si penguasa di sekolah . menangis memohon seperti ini. dimana jiwa bengis mu itu hem? Baru diperlakukan seperti ini saja sudah nangis hahahaha"katanya sambil menggejot kencang juniornya.

"arghhhh sehun! aku mohon! Hentikaaann!"luhan wajahnya sudah berkeringat

Sehun membungkukkan badannya dengan masih meng in out juniornya. "xi luhan yang manis.. nikmatin saja.. kau akan terbiasa dengan setuhan ku."sehun menjilat leher luhan dan lansung menghisapnya

"kumohon cukup sehun! cukup! Aku menyesal berbuat seperti itu denganmu.. hiks.. cukuppp"isaknya dengan menggoyangkan badannya lemah. Sehun tidak mengubris ucapan luhan dan masih terus menghisap kuat leher luhan.

"mmh"sehun terus menghisap disekeliling leher luhan . dia gigit jakun luhan yang turun naik dan lansung menghisapnya kuat. kedua tangannya memilin kedua nipple luhan yang sudah mencuat keras.

"enghh hen—tikan"ucap luhan mulai melemah. Baru seperti ini saja luhan sudah tidak sanggup. Apalagi untuk selanjutnya.

Setelah puas menciumi disekitar leher luhan. ia beralih mencium bahu luhan. dan terus menandai kiss mark disekitarnya.

Luhan tiada henti menangis. Mengeluarkan air matanya. Sungguh dia membenci ini. jika sehun membalaskan dendamnya dengan memukulnya, mencambuknya. Ia mungkin masih bisa menerima. Tapi ini menyetubuhinya. Ini begitu hina. Dia adalah namja straight. Dia bukan gay. Tapi dia masukkan namja.

Sehun menghentikan aksi cumbuannya karna ia merasakan junior sudah berkedut ingin klimaks. sehun mencengkram kedua bahu luhan dan memandangnya dengan tatapan nafsu. sehun mempercepat genjotannya "aah ahh luhannhhh ouhh"sehun memejamkan matanya nikmat dengan terus mengin out juniornya cepat. Dan luhan hanya menahan sakit dan nikmat diholenya sambil mengigit bibirnya kencang sehingga bibirnya berdaran karna ia begitu mengigitnya kencang.

Luhan mengeluarkan spermanya terlebih dahulu dan memuncratkan di perut sehun. sehun masih sedikit lagi ia terus menggencot juniornya begitu cepat sehingga luhan mendesah karna sehun menyentuh prosatnya berkali kali.

Syurrr

sehun tetap menggenjot juniornya walaupun ia sudah mengeluarkan spermanya begitu banyak.

"cu—cukup"ucap luhan dengan lemah

Sehun akhirnya berhenti menggenjot juniornya. Ia juga merasa kelelahan. Badannya menimpa tubuh luhan ringkih luhan dan lansung memeluknya tampa melepaskan juniornya dari hole luhan.

Terdengar jelas suara dentuman dari dada luhan. karna begitu kelelahan.

"hah.. nikmat bukan luhan"bisik sehun di kuping luhan

"kau sudah gila sehun! otakmu sudah bergeser dari tempatnya! Hah hah"luhan masih menetralkan nafasnya

"ohya? Aku gila karnamu.. hhh"sehun mulai menggerakkan lagi junior di lubang luhan

"CUKUP SEHUN.. SUDAH! HENTIKAN AKU MOHONN"

Sehun mengigit leher luhan dan menghisapnya "sampai aku puas. Dan aku berhenti "

luhan menggerakkan badannya lagi walaupun badannya sudah sangat kelelahan "berhenti sehun.. kumohon!"

sehun menjilati wajah luhan dan bibir luhan "aku sudah bilang dengamu sayang. kita akan bermain berpuluh puluh ronde. "Ia menunmbuk kembali prosat luhan dengan kencang sehingga luhan mulai mengerang nikmat

"KAU IBLIS SEHUN! HENTIKAAN INI akhhh ah"

"jika aku iblis kau apa hem? Ratu iblis ? hahaha"

"AKHH BAJINGAAAN!"

.

.

.

.

Setelah 10 jam mereka melakukan sex. Luhan terbaring lemas dengan terus menangis. Entah kenapa sekarang luhan begitu terlihat lemah. Holenya begitu perih dan linu . dan badannya sudah penuh bercak merah dari kissmark dan bekas pukulan sabetan di badannya karna luhan tidak bisa diam. Sehun memukulnya dengan tali pinggangnya.

Dan sehun sudah berpakaian lengkap hanya tertawa meremehkan melihat luhan begitu lemah "cih, hanya segini saja yang kau bisa luhan? haha"

Sehun mendekati luhan diranjang dengan membawa kamera polaroidnya . ia memfoto luhan dari atas sampai bawah.

Sett…

fotonya mulai keluar. Sehun lansung menariknya dan mengibas ngibasnya . setelah sudah terlihat gambar fotonya sehun tersenyum menyeringgai dan lansung menempalkan di dinding kamarnya yang sudah ada ribuanya foto tentang luhan. luhan awalnya yang baru masuk ke kamar sehun. sudah shock berat karna melihat seluruh kamar sehun foto tentang dirinya. Sudah terlihat jelas sehun sangat terobsesi dengan luhan.

"luhan.. kau tau ini apa"sehun menunjukkan handycam itu didepan wajah luhan "ah.. aku tidak bertanya dengan nama benda ini. tapi isi video ini "sehun menunjukkan video mereka yang sedang bercinta didepan wajah luhan. dan luhan kaget ia ingin merampasnya tapi dengan cekatan sehun menjauhkannya.

"haha… kau tau? video ini mau aku apakan hem? "sehun menyermikkan bibirnya "mau aku sebarkan disekolah. pasti sekolah kita akan terguncang melihat ini haha. Jika aku dikeluarkan dari sekolah. aku tidak masalah dan aku bisa bersekolah diluar negeri. tapi kau? Oh oh mungkin keluargamu, teman temanmu, dan semua orang yang takut denganmu meremehkan mu hahaha.. indahnya melihat pemandangan itu"sehun tertawa lepas

Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya lemah "kumohon jangan disebar.. please"luhan berbicara dengan sisa tenaganya yang dia punya

Sehun tersenyum"baiklah.. aku masih berbaik hati. Tapi—kau harus menuruti permintaanku. Jangan pernah menolakku. Dan kau harus melayaniku setiap hari. Saat disekolah, pulang sekolah, dan dimanapun aku minta kau harus mau? bagaimana.."

Luhan membelakkan matanya dan menggelengkan kepalanya "ba—bagaimana mungkin.. aku tidak bisa"

"okey jawaban penolakkan. Aku akan sebarkan sekarang juga"sehun berjalan menuju komputernya. Luhan lansung jantungan . luhan dengan sekuat tenaganya membangunkan tubuhnya "andwae sehun! ba—baik. Aku mau"ucapnya lemah

Sehun berhenti berjalan menoleh kearah luhan dengan tersenyum "ku pegang janji mu luhan.. "

….

**END**

**TERIMAKASIH :D**

**Maaf yaaa aku bukannya lanjutin I wanna kill you oh sehun malah buat ff beginian. sebenernya request an sih. ff iwnkos sedang dalam proses :'' **

**Don't forget leave comment :D**


End file.
